Another Half Vampire
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Vlad discovers that there's another half vampire! VladxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vladimir Todd, just my oc**

Vlad zipped up his bag as he drank from his bloodbag and threw it away in the biohazard container under the kitchen sink. When he walked outside, he was met by his best friend Henry and freezing cold weather. "Hey Vlad. Hey, I hear were supposed to be getting a new kid. Guess who volunteered to show her around." Vlad frowned, shaking his head. "Henry, you need to stop volunteering us for this stuff. Not all new kids are gunna be girls. Besides I dont want to." Henry sighed, and looked down.

Since Vlad broke up with Merideth at the Freedom Fest at the end of the school year last year, Vlad didn't want to do anything. "Come on Vlad. The new kid is a girl. I got to look at her file so we knew what she looked like when we meet her today." Vlad looked up at Henry, shocked. "You looked at someone elses file? Henry, you definently have privacy issues." Henry smirked. "Trust me. This will do you some good to meet some new chick." Vlad, shook his head again but gave in. Henry will never let this go.

They walked to Bathory High, talking about videogames the whole way. "Hey Vlad, there she is." Henry said, pointing towards a girl who looked totally lost. Henry walked ahead to talk to her as Vlad followed.

The girl had waist-length black hair that hung down her back in curls. She had on a red t-shirt that had a pair of vampire fangs on the front. She also had on a black mini skirt, despite the cold weather, and a pair of red flipflops with black splats of paint on them. Her eyes were a currulean blue and she had blood red lipstick on.

"Hello there. My name is Henry McMillan and this is my friend Vladimir Tod. We're here to show you around the school and to your classes." Henry said, smiling at her. She smiled, showing pearl white teeth. "Hi, my names Lilli"Henry kept smiling as Vladimir smiled slightly. "Alright my lady, let me see your schedule please." Henry said politely. She handed him her schedule and he smiled. "It looks like you have every class with Vlad." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked. "Well, it depends on if you 2 become friends." "I have no doubt that we'll be friends." She said smiling at Vlad, which caused Vlads face to warm up quite a bit, causing Henry to smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vladimir Todd, just my oc**

When the first bell rang, Vlad and Lilli went to health class. "Ahh, Miss. Connors. Have a seat anywhere." said, welcoming her to the class. She saw Vlad in the back and went to take the seat next to him, smiling. By the end of the class, her face was red and she kept hitting her head on the desk. "I hate health" She said, as she and Vlad walked out of the class. "Its only this bad on your first day. You'll get used to it." He said, smiling. During Geometry, Vlad succeeded in sleeping through the whole class and Lilli succeeded in hitting him with paperballs. The next class was Chemistry. Since there was a lab that day, Vlad and Lilli chose to be partners. They almost started a fire tho because Vlad mixed up a couple of chemicals.

When lunch finally came, they sat down at the table in the far left hand corner since it was awkward between Merideth and Vlad. Lilli and Vlad pulled out their home made lunches and Henry got his school lunch. "So how come you and your family moved here anyway?" Henry asked. "My parents died about a month ago and my new guardian lives here." Lilli said, taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Ohh, I'm sorry about your parents dieing." Vlad said, frowning. "Its okay. I just wished they died a different way and not ripped to shreds and all their blood drained out of their body." Lilli said, putting her food down, not hungry anymore. "Did they catch the guy that did it?" Vlad asked, nervous now. "Yeah, but he was let go for being some president of something." She said, shrugging. Vlad nodded, nervously. "Hey Vlad since we have homework in Health and I dont have my books yet do you think I could come over after school to look at yours? I have a lot of catching up to do." Lilli asked, smiling sweetly at him. "Uhh, ya sure." Vlad said, a bit confused. Usually, since Henry had the Lillie class, the girl would ask him.

The rest of the day was uneventful, besides a few guys asking Lilli out. And each time she would reply the Lillie way, "Sorry, but one, I dont know you and two, I have my eye on someone else." Vlad was sure it was Henry. As they walked home from school, Vlad saw a camera flash. Vlad turned around and saw Eddie Poe walking up to them. "Hey, new girl! I'd stay away from Vlad, he's a vampire and I have proof." He said, waving a picture infront of her face. She grabbed the picture and looked at it, shrugging. "It just looks like Vlads drinking some punch. Whats so vampire about that?" "Dont you get it? Thats blood!" Eddie said, snatching the picture from her. She shrugged again, "Your gunna need more proof that indicates what he is. I mean it cant make him look like he's drinking punch. You'll be a definite nobody if you show that around." Eddie looked at the picture and smiled. "Your completely right. If you ever want to help me expose him give me a call." He said, giving her a piece of paper with his number on it. "Uhh, sure. Bye" "See ya, and Vlad... good luck now." Eddie said. running off. Vlad looked at Lilli, smiling. "Wow, you actually got him to leave." Lilli nodded and put the paper into her pocket. "Your keeping it?" "Why not? It could be entertaining later."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vladimir Tod only my oc**

When they arived at Vlads house, they went up stairs to his room and started on their homework. "If I ever hear or see the word gonads again, I'm gunna scream." Lilli said, closing her notebook. Vlad nodded and sighed, finally finished. "I'm kind of thirsty. Can we go get something to drink?" Vlad nodded, and stood up. Lilli stood up but fell back down again, laughing. "I think my legs are asleep." Vlad laughed, and helped her up again. She blushed at the contact. "Thanks." She mumbled as they exited his room.

When they got downstairs, Nelly was making dinner. "Ahh, Vlad. How was yo-. Oh hello, I'm Nelly, Vlads aunt." Nelly said, noticing Lilli. "Lilli Connors. I'm Vlads friend." She said, smiling. Nelly nodded and looked at Vlad. "She's knew to school and doesnt have her books yet so she came here to use mine." Nelly nodded and smiled. "Your uncles outside, go say hi to him." Vlad nodded and smiled, he was so happy that Otis decided to stay and that Vikas lives close by.

Vlad walked outside with Lilli following behind him. When they got outside, Vlad smiled. Otis was speaking to Vikas in hushed whispers. He was about to say something when Lilli pushed past him and ran to Vikas, hugging him. He looked shocked at first but hugged her back. "Ahh, Lilli. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

**Sorry this chapter is soooo short and Im so sorry that Im late and haven't been updating!**


End file.
